


Bad Girl

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, PWP, Porn Battle, School Uniform, Thanksgiving, txfpb, txfpornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: Porn Battle prompt 48, combined with 78 + 7948- Scully surprising Mulder in her school uniform. Kinky times follow. Maggie Scully walks in on them without them realizing Maggie is watching them in action.78- Mulder pushing Scully's panties to the side and fucking her79- Mulder pressing his fingers against Scully's anus as he fucks her





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of felt weird about having Maggie watching them so I chose to have her hear them. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)

Mulder felt something bubbling inside him as Scully closed the door of her childhood bedroom behind them. The rebellious part inside of him felt extremely aroused by the forbidden act they are about to do. 

Scully practically ripped off his shirt before pushing Mulder on the bed and straddling him, his dick was impossibly hard as she ground against him and kissed him deeply.

"I have a surprise for you," she said suddenly breaking the kiss.

Mulder raised an eyebrow in reply.

"But you have to close your eyes," she told him. "No peeking."

Mulder did as he was instructed and paid close attention to the sounds of her rummaging around the room. She opened and closed a couple of drawers before he heard her taking off her clothes..

“You can look now.” She sounded a little shy.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he figured out why; Scully was wearing her old chatolic school uniform. A far too short plaid skirt that stopped just below her ass and a white shirt with most of the buttons undone revealing a rather indecent amount of cleavage. Mulder was sure that, at some point, that outfit had been modest and proper, maybe she was in Junior year, but, as he looked at her, the outfit had the exact opposite effect.

"Holy shit," is all he musters, his mouth hung open

Scully flashed him a mischievous smile and climbed back on the bed, straddling him again.

"You like it?" She whispered in her ear.

Mulder's erection strained against the fabric of his pants, he was hot and desperate for her touch. He grabbed her ass underneath her skirt and slapped it hard, making her let out a small moan.

"You're damn right I like it," Mulder practically growls. Seeing her wearing that brought out the dominant side of him.

She let out a small giggle and nibbled on his earlobe.

Mulder flipped them over so she was laying on her back and began teasing her. He massaged her clit over her panties, moving his finger over it in lazy motions. He enjoyed every little sound that came out of her mouth. He then pushed her panties to the side and brushes his fingers against her entrance with featherlight touch. She was so wet for him already.

He ran his fingers against the length of her, eventually brushing his thumb against her swollen clit.

"God, Mulder," she moaned and bucked her hips against his hand.

"Tell me what you want," He ordered.

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers," She begged, "Please."

Mulder's cock twitched with her words.

"Lay on your stomach," He told her and she obeyed.

Mulder lifted her skirt, baring her ass to him and slapped it again before he parted her swollen lips and pushed a finger inside of her.

"Fuck," she breathed.

Her walls wrapped around his fingers as he moved them in and out of her. He started slow and began to speed up, slowly picking up the pace until she was moaning out loud.

Mulder watched her squirm as he added more fingers, pumping in and out of her in rhythm he knew was agonizing to her. Sometimes he would pick up the pace only to slow down when she was about to come. He was enjoying every second of driving her insane with pleasure

He was enjoying every moment of it. The small whimpers and moans of frustration that escaped her lips when he stopped the movement of his fingers went straight to his dick. When he felt like it was enough, he changed the position of guard hands so he had two fingers inside her and his thumb massaged her clit.

"Yesss," she moaned, "Just like that…"

He could feel her body tensing right before her walls collapsed around his fingers. He rode out her orgasm with her and planted small kisses on the exposed skin of the back of her neck.

Her breathing was heavy as she came down from her orgasm. Her face was flushed and her thighs were wet with the evidence of her arousal.

Mulder stood and took off his pants, finally freeing his erection. He climbed back on the bed and lifted her hips so he counter fuck her doggy style - one of their favorite positions.

He pushed her soaked panties to the side and coated himself in her juices before burying his dick inside her.

"Oh, God!" Scully practically screamed out.

Mulder started to move, his grip on her hips was tight and he was sure he would leave marks of his fingers there, but he was far from caring.

"You love this, don't you?" He asked, "My little slut."

"Yesss…" She hissed.

He could tell she is no longer thinking straight, incoherent moans escaped her lips as he fucked her hard. Then, he pressed his thumb against her asshole, moving it in slow circles. He could feel her walls tightening around him. He knows how much she loves anal, so he buries himself to the knuckle inside her. Mulder could tell she was using one of hand to pleasure herself while he fucked her.

"Not so much of a good girl now, are you?" He asked, his voice an octave deeper.

The sight of her wearing that small, tight uniform is unholy and he could tell he isn't going to last much longer. Especially with her walls clenching around him.

With a loud moan, she came Her walls wrapped tightly around his length, milking him and he couldn't no longer hold back. He spilled inside her with a loud groan.

They both fell on the bed. Mulder was completely exhausted, his body was sticky with sweat.

"Let's take a shower" Scully suggested.

It was as if she'd read his mind. Thankfully her room was a suite and they wouldn't have to worry about judgement from her family about them showering together

"Can you get us a couple towels from the cabinet outside?" She asked him with the sweetest of smiles and he just couldn't deny.

"Of course," Mulder answered with a smile. He planted a soft kiss on her lips before standing and putting his pants back on.

He left the room, trying to be as silent as possible, he hadn't thought about how the sound isolation on the house was and he didn't want to make more noise than he already had. He looked to the left of the hallway and there was no one there, he was almost relaxed, but then he looked to where the linen cabinet was and, next to it stood Maggie Scully. 

"H-Hi, Mrs. Scully," Mulder stuttered.

"Hello, Fox," The woman replied, there was a knowing smile on her lips, "How many times have I told you to just call me Maggie."

"I'm sorry, Mrs-- I mean, Maggie," He corrected himself, "Can you hand me a couple of towels, please?"

"Of course, Fox," She handed him two towels, "Bill and Tara will be arriving in a couple of hours for Thanksgiving dinner. I'll let you know when they arrive."

"Thanks, Maggie," Mulder took the towels from her and scurried back to the room.

"Scully was already naked by the time he got there.

"Finally," She sighed, "What took you so long?"

"I-- I think your mom heard us," Mulder was red to the tip of his ears.

"Probably," Scully shrugged, not really minding, "My biggest problem here was always the lack of privacy, the walls here are paper thin."

"And you didn't tell me beforehand?" Mulder was aghast.

"My mom was never the problem, my dad was," Scully grabbed the towels from his hands, "My mom never really liked it, but she didn't mind either. My dad was more severe. Now, what are you waiting for, let's go take a shower."

Mulder watched as she swayed her naked hips into the bathroom and the blood started flowing to his groin again.

"As you wish."


End file.
